


Burning Desire

by Moody_Akira



Series: The Ricochet Theory [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, good shit, i was stoned while writing the majority of this sorry, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Akira/pseuds/Moody_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan never really liked his birthday, but he is certainly surprised when Max gives him a pleasant wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of stoned while writing some of this so i apologize. here is some sin.  
> multiple requests were done with this: Max giving him a blow job, requested by anonymous on tumblr and bondage requested by Rottenplantt on tumblr

August 29th. _Happy birthday to me_ was his first thought.

Nathan stirred in his bed. A weight was on his lap, moving slowly against him, rocking against his hips. He could feel himself getting aroused by this pressure against him.  

His groan was deep in his throat. Nathan tried to move his hands but...

Wait.

They were tied. How in the fuck–?

"Good morning, Nathan," a sweet and sultry voice called out to him, rousing him from his sleepy stupor. And there she was.

Max wearing absolutely nothing but her cute pale pink panties and his jacket, doing absolutely nothing to cover her soft, perky tits. A soft mewl escaped her soft lips as she began to grind against them new tent in his boxer briefs.

His hands struggled against his binds. Nathan wanted to rip these goddamned ribbons apart and grab onto her hips and grind against her with the same force she used on him.

His breath hitched as moved herself over his length. She was so fucking sexy when she wanted to be.

"Are you supposed to be my birthday present?" Nathan asked smugly. His mouth drew into a smirk as she softly gasped as the tip brushed her clit.

"Precisely." Her soft voice was sexy. Every buck of her hips sent him spiraling.

His wrists struggled. He wanted his hands all over her. On her hips, her thighs, her soft cute breasts, tangled in her soft brown locks.  

Stupid ass red ribbons kept Nathan from being forceful and hard with her.

"And this is part of your present," she crooned in his ear, moving her small hands over his chest, to his stomach, until her fingers toyed with the hem of his briefs.

Fuck he wanted them off so badly. He had to feel her. She was his drug and he needed to have his fill. Nathan's hips unconsciously bucked towards her, his cock twitching in his black briefs.

"Baby, don't make me beg," he groaned. His dark eyes were hooded and he bit his lip in anticipation.

Max smiled. Yes. She had him right where she wanted him.

Face flushed, heart racing, and harder than he has ever been, Max had her lover wrapped around her finger.

And without a word, she tugged his briefs off, his member springing out like a rubber band. It stood proud, tip beading with precum. And most would be surprised with how impressive Nathan was in that department. Thick and as hard as he could be, she pulled away to just admire her handiwork.

He was blushing and almost whining for her to just touch him. Hips barely moving upward to get her to just touch him. At least a little bit...

Max knew Nathan needed her. And she did help him.

Kissing down from his soft lips, over his neck and leaving a love bite in the process, to his stomach and abdomen.

Her hand wrapped around him and stroked him, making him let out a strangled moan.

Max grinned. Her small hand moved over his hard cock, stroking him until she licked the head.

Nathan's breath hitched and his hips jerked up.

"No..." Max crooned, pushing him down. "Relax, Nathan."

That would be easier said than done for him. How could he possibly relax when her mouth and hands were teasing him so mercilessly? Her tongue flicked out and licked the tip and he shuddered.

Damn these fucking binds.

And he gave into her. Her mouth took as much of him as she could and began to suck him off, slowly.

"Fuck...babe..." Nathan's moans were low in his throat. The moment he decided to watch her suck his cock would be one where he felt like he would become undone in a matter of seconds.

He was too much for her. And just watching her struggle to fit all him into her cute mouth was too fucking hot.

The obscene slurping noises were music to his ears. She moaned over his hard cock as she sucked, bobbing her head in a slow rhythm. Her tongue was working wonders on him. And it was getting so hard to not just thrust into her mouth.

"I love it when you suck my cock...oh fuck..."

Nathan could barely breathe. And he was dying to just have his hands tangled in her hair, moving her head on him. Sweet blue eyes looked up at him and he could feel the impact of his orgasm rear up on him.

And then the contact was gone.

Pulling away with a loud pop, Max wiped her mouth. A small smirk crossed her face as she watched Nathan writhe with impatience.

"Baby don't tease me like this..."he whimpered, wriggling to loosen his bonds. He hated being tied up, but he loved seeing her embrace the sultry side of herself. He loved being made into a pleasured mess by her.

“Do you want it?” Those four little words sent chills down his spine. Of course he wanted her to ride him. Of course he wanted to fill her and move with her. What other answer was there?

“Please, Max...please I need you…”Nathan begged. His blush was painted over his cheeks, his neck and the sole bruise she left on his neck flushed in color.   
That was enough torment for him.

She moved her lips back up to his and kissed him tenderly. “I love you.”

Her panties were thrown to the unknown dark corners of his bedroom and she sank herself down his length. And she was never always completely ready when she did. Nathan was well endowed but still it took some time to get used to.

And Nathan was at a loss. He wanted-- no-- _needed_ to hold onto her, touch her, hold her close as she began to move on him, rocking her hips slowly.   
A low growl came from his throat as he almost undid the silky red ribbons around his wrists.   
  


“I’ll stop if you keep wiggling,” she teased, slamming herself down on him, making Nathan groan. “Behave.” Max’s small hands pressed against his chest, keeping him down as she straddled him.

And for a change, he obeyed. He watched her as she sank herself down on him and rode him. her pace was slow, then she rode him hard. His moans were low and he kept wiggling to keep in tandem with her. Nathan wasn’t someone who could just sit still and watch.

No. He had to be part of the fun somehow. After all. It was his birthday.

“I want to touch you...please let me touch you.” Nathan Prescott never begged. No, but now he his desire was burning hot, and he craved her. Nathan needed her more than the air in his lungs.

And being as loving as she is, she untied those pesky ribbons and his hands flew to her hips, moving her on him.

“You thought you could tease me and have all the fun? You’re all mine,” he growled, thrusting up into her, making her breath hitch and moan loudly. His name was ever on her lips, like a mantra, a prayer that she could never forget.   
He was hard and merciless. He was less gentle than she was but he was a man deprived. Nathan was desperate.

And Max looked so fucking hot just taking his cock so well…

“Y-you can come inside if you want…”she cried out, gripping his shoulders for leverage. He was too much. He had always been too much. Nathan made her greedy and she needed him so badly.

He smirked at her. His lips moved down her neck and he marked her in kisses and bruises. She was all his. His.   
_MINE._

“You’re all mine, Max. Be a good girl and come for me,” he hissed, not slowing down. He was so close and he could feel his orgasm building up again. And Max was following suit. She was on fire. Her moans were muffled by his harsh kisses and her hands squeezed his shoulders.

She broke away and cried his name as she came. Her periwinkle eyes were glossed over with pleasure. Nathan rode out her orgasm, tightening around him as she came. He followed her closely and finished within her. It was a safe day to do so. Besides, he could buy her day after pills if she so needed them.

Collapsing together, she snuggled with him, arms wrapping him. A lazy smile crossed his face.   
It was August 29th. And yes, he did turn twenty-one. But this day was special because she lie beside him. And Max loved him. She always would.

**  
“Happy Birthday, Nathan Prescott.”**


End file.
